The Divedend of Nations
by YTheYveltal
Summary: This is the story of the second Poke World War II. Our four heroes are: Y, a male American Yveltal enlisted in the Marines, Blaise, a female American Blaziken enlisted in a special female only task force (has a crush on Y), Nikolai, a Russian Aggron enlisted in the Red Army, and finally Hans, a German Garchomp who is ex-Wehrmacht. Rated M for violence and strong language.
1. Chapter 1- Camp Comrades

Y

The Feraligatr slapped me again. "Tell me American, what is your country planning to do?" He spoke horrible English.

"Not saying anything, bastard."

Defeated, the Feraligatr stepped back.

"Put him back into his cage. We'll get more out of him after he does some labor."

The Feraligatr's henchmen, two Machokes, picked me up and dragged me into my cell, where a beat Aggron was waiting. The Machokes tossed me into the cell, and locked it behind them, sneering at me whilst saying "Bloody American arse." As I was thinking about bloody murder in my head I heard a voice.

"Ah, my comrade is back!"

Obviously from the Russian accent it was Nikolai. He seems to be the only nice person in this bloody camp, we'll, him and this one random guard, who was a Garchomp. He seems to the only good guard.  
>"They break you in good ya?" I heard Nikolai cheerfully exclaim.<br>"Why are you so upbeat today?"  
>"You know that one nice German who guards us sometimes ya?"<br>"Yea I know him"  
>"I think his name is, er, Hans. Yes, Hans!"<br>"Go on."  
>"The fellow came by and slipped me two small cups, of vodka! Not the damn cheap disgusting French stuff, but actual Motherland vodka! Here, I saved some for you!"<p>

Nikolai slipped me small wooden cup. It definitely was vodka, I could smell the fumes it gave off. Better than nothing I guess. I looked up to Nikolai's face and thanked him. "Da." He replied. I stared at his oversized ushanka. It looked ridiculous on him. It even had two holes where his horns stuck out. At least it looked somewhat decent on him. (Oh I know what your thinking, he's a stereotyped Russian. Lemme tell you this, he only drinks to cope with the loss of his family due to a German extermination camp, like the one we're in now.)  
>I guzzled the cup down. I couldn't believe how thirsty I was. The vodka seemed to cool my gizzard before entering my stomach.<br>"Ever thought of how the Germans will kill us?"  
>"Not really."<br>"I know for a fact that those pigs will throw me into the crematorium. Due to my, type."  
>"I guess I'll be gassed. I'm vulnerable to poison."<br>"I hoped you are cremated like me. Your too kind to be gassed comrade."  
>"Yea..."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2- Escape Plans

Nikolai

After a night's sleep, me and the American woke up. The German devils took the American somewhere, probably to that one shack where they questioned and tortured him. Poor comrade. As for me, two Gallades came to take me to my work area. One of them had a tight uniform on, and his helmet was too oversized. I silently chuckled at this failure of a soldier. They soon walked me to the work area (on their first try too! Bravo!) and threw me onto the ground. One of the Germans muttered something, I don't know German, but I swear he said "Fat-ass Russian". I'm not fat, its just plating! I walked over to the area where the rest of my brothers-in-bonds were tirelessly working with picks. I didn't need a pick, my head was fine enough. At least I was working here, and not the crematorium. They say that one would choke on the ashes of fallen comrades. Ugh, as if this wasn't bad enough.

After hours of continuous labor, it was finally supper time. They passed us this soup, which the Pokemon around me hated. I didn't mind it. Reminded me of mother's soup. Chunky and smelly. I was about to eat the steel bowl (Metal tastes delicious, and I was hungry. Don't blame me!) when someone called for me in a throaty, German accent. I looked over to where I heard the call. The owner of the voice was a Druddigon. Must've been a betrayer of his "Fatherland".

"You, Russian. come over here."

"What is it comrade?"

"Do me a favor and give me one of your plates, I'll make it worth your while."

"Da, ok. However, why do you want my plate?"

"To make a shiv."

"Whatever in Lenin's name for?"

"We're staging a revolt. Try to escape this hell-hole."

I shed one of my plates and gave it to the curious fellow.

"Danke my friend. After we are sent back to the cells, I'll take a detour to your area. Ill give you the package then. Give its contents to the American."

"Ok, but did you talk to him about this?"

"Ja, we talked. Funny thing, it wasn't one of us who had the plan. Some guard, think he was a Garchomp. I dont know."

The bells for "cell-time" rang.

"I will see you in a bit. Remember: give the package's contents to the American. He has a plan."

The same Gallades that escorted me to my work area also escorted me back. The American was already there, and good lord, was he beat. The Gallades locked our cell back up, and as the walked away I shot a few curses at them. I turned to the American and took one of my saved up pieces of cloth (I liked to feel those pieces of cloth, reminds me of the plains grass back home) and wiped the blood from the American's face. I also put his left arm in a compress, because when I touched it he winced. Damn Germans must have tortured him to near-death.

"You gave that SS Captain trouble back there ya?" I asked him, trying to lift the American's spirits.

"Damn right Nikolai."

"Funny thing, you know my name, yet I don't know yours."

"Its Y."

As soon as Y gave his name, a package was thrown into our cell.

Y

Inside the cloth package was a Welrod pistol with one magazine. Whoever got this probably had to go through a lot of trouble.

"We must hide our secret before the Germans see it." Nikolai whispered.

"I know where to hide it, but your not gonna like it." I replied. To Nikolai's surprise I opened up my mouth, lifted up the Welrod, and dropped it into my mouth. I soon swallowed it, making sure it remained in my gizzard. Boy was that hard to swallow. "WHAT IN STALIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?" Nikolai yelled at me. "G...Gizzard" I choked. Nikolai shook his head but then shrugged. I guess he understood. Drastic times call for drastic measures. I heard a clank come from the cage and turned to see the Garchomp guard unlocking our gate.

"You can vomit up your pistol friend. You will need it soon." The German told us.

Of course, as soon as I swallowed it, the bastard had to tell me to vomit it out. Ugh, why did I do this? After what seemed like hours hacking and coughing I vomited the gun out. I took a few, deep breaths, since the coughing and sputtering left me without any air. Not only did I vomit out the Welrod, I also vomited up my gizzard stones. I needed them for my digestion. Nikolai cautiously picked them up and handed them to me. "I believe...these...are yours." He slowly said. I took the stones and swallowed them back. Its gonna feel funny in my gizzard, but that didn't matter. Whilst the little "fiasco" was going on the German was cleaning the pistol with a cloth. As soon as I swallowed my gizzard stones, and took a second adjusting myself, the Garchomp handed my my gun.

"I would like to give you water, to help with your throat and gizzard pains, yet time is not our ally friend." The German...no, Hans, monotonously said. He was right. After he said that sirens were sounded and reports of gunfire came from the work area. We need to escape.

This was the second chapter of my story. Hoped you liked it! In the chapter after the next chapter I promise I'll do a Hans POV. Just be patient, because the next chapter is Blaise's POV (Remember? The blaziken with the crush on Y?)! R&R! Y out!


	3. Chapter3- Smell of Perfume and Gunpowder

Blaise

Ah the feeling of sea foam on my feathers feels so nice! I stood beside a few other females as our landing craft headed for Poland. We were on a special rescue mission. Tch, more like getting my boy back. I missed Y, we were good friends back in the Corp. You may ask, why were we rescuing Y? Well he has a lot of info on our operations, and he knows a lot about Axis movements, both in Europe and in the Pacific. Why did he had to get caught? I don't know who was better, the Imperial Japanese, or the Nazi Germans. I was deep in thought when our squad commander (who was the ONLY guy among us) cleared his throat.

"Ok ladies, we're heading toward Axis-controlled territory. Be careful, I want all of you in one piece!"

Ugh the bastard. He probably wants us "all in one piece" for sexual activities. The will of that douche! I wish the other females here didn't wear perfume. It STINKS. Anyway I was jolted back into reality when we landed on the beach. "Ok gals, lets move!"

As soon as he said that of course he stepped on a mine.

Everything went haywire. This was supposed to be a COVERT operation. The sleeping Germans up on watch of course woke up to the sound of the explosion. Of course they started firing MG-42's on us. The smell of perfume and gunpowder. Not the greatest smell in the world.

Hours Later

Blaise (still)

I was the only one of our squad to be alive. Damnit! I hoped that one of the others was alive, even that damn captain. Of course, I had to get moving. I had to, ehem, strip off my clothing in exchange for civilian clothing. I don't wanna get caught, even if this wasn't covert anymore.

I had to move on. After minutes of walking I found a small town. Definitely in German hands, as I saw lots of movement along the roads.

I knocked out a German guard who came too close with a Flame Punch to the head. Fool never expected it. I took his MP-40. Even though I could use moves like Blaze Kick and Flamethrower, you never know when a bullet may come in handy. Fortunately, since the big lug of a German was a Druddigon, the MP-40's grip was good enough for my hands.

I found an old abandoned house and set up a little camp. I took inventory and his away my weapons. I could hear Panzers moving outside the house.

Ugh. This is gonna take a long time to find my boy.

Well, that was Chapter Three for you! So what do you think of Blaise? Determined isn't she? R&R, more chapters coming soon.


End file.
